grand_theft_auto_san_andreasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Main Page
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. {{Info/Jogo |título = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |imagem = GTASABOX.jpg |img-tam = 250px |img-des = Capa do jogo. |desenvolvedora = Rockstar North |publicadora = Rockstar Games |distribuidora = Take-Two Interactive (varejo) Valve Corporation/Microsoft, PlayStation Network (download) |motor = RenderWare |escritor = Mark Jordan |plataforma = PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Macintosh, PlayStation 3, iOS, Android e Windows Phone |lançamento = PlayStation 21 AN 26 de outubro de 2004 PAL 29 de outubro de 2004 Microsoft Windows2 AN 7 de junho de 2005 EU 10 de junho de 2005 Steam 4 de janeiro de 20083 Xbox4 AN 7 de junho de 2005 PAL 10 de junho de 2005 Xbox Originals INT 20 de outubro de 2008 |gênero = Ação-aventura |série = Grand Theft Auto |antecessor = GTA Vice City |sucessor = GTA Liberty City Stories |modos = Single player, multiplayer (Multi Theft Auto) ou desbloquear co-op secretamente |njogadores = |classificação = Inadequado para menores de 18 anos i CERO (Japão) Inadequado para menores de 18 anos i DEJUS (Brasil) Inadequado para menores de 17 anos i ESRB (América do Norte) Inadequado para menores de 15 anos i OFLCA (Austrália) Inadequado para menores de 18 anos i PEGI (Europa) Inadequado para menores de 16 anos i USK (Alemanha) |mídia = DVD, download |requisitos = PlayStation 2 Cartão de memória Xbox Espaço livre no HD Microsoft Windows5 1 GHz Intel Pentium III ou AMD Athlon CPU 256 MB RAM 8x DVD drive 3.6 GB livres no HD Placa gráfica com 64 MB e compátivel com DirectX Placa de som compatível com DirectX 9.0 Windows 2000/XP / Vista / Seven /8. Macintosh CPU Core 2 Duo 1 GB RAM 8x DVD Drive 9 GB livres no HD Placas gráfica ATI X1600, NVIDIA 7300GT ou Intel X3100 Mac OS X 10.5.8 |controlos = Teclado, mouse gamepad e tela sensível ao toque (iOS, Android e Windows Phone) |idioma = Inglês O jogo se passa no estado fictício de San Andreas, nos Estados Unidos, que contém três metrópoles:San Fierro, Las Venturas e Los Santos(esta ultima serve de cenario para Grand Theft Auto V). Ambientado no fim de 1992,6 a trama de San Andreas gira em torno de um membro de gangue, Carl "CJ" Johnson, que retorna para seu lar em Los Santos (equivalente à Los Angeles real), depois de uma longa temporada em Liberty City (a versão de Nova York do jogo), após descobrir a morte de sua mãe. CJ encontra sua família e sua antiga gangue, a Grove Street Families, em completo abandono. Ao longo do decorrer do jogo, CJ gradualmente descobre o que está por trás do assassinato de sua mãe, ao mesmo tempo em que restabelece a gangue e explora suas próprias aventuras nos negócios. Como outros jogos da série, San Andreas é composto de elementos de jogos de corrida e tiro em terceira pessoa, e apresenta um modo de jogo "mundo-aberto", que dá ao jogador controle total sobre a sua experiência de jogo. O jogo também conta com diversos destaques, como as guerras de gangue, customização dos carros e a personalização dos personagens. Como os lançamentos anteriores da série Grand Theft Auto, o sucesso comercial e de crítica do San Andreas não ocorreu sem alguma controvérsia. A mais célebre envolveu o minijogo de sexo conhecido como Hot Coffee, encontrado no jogo para Microsoft Windows, que apesar de estar desativado durante o jogo em si, fora deixado no seu código e podia ser facilmente ativado; sua descoberta fez com que o jogo fosse reavaliado brevemente como um jogo para adultos, e retirado das prateleiras de algumas lojas onde era vendido. Índice esconder 1 Jogabilidade 1.1 Veículos 2 Sinopse 2.1 Ambientação 2.1.1 Los Santos 2.1.2 San Fierro 2.1.3 Las Venturas 2.2 Personagens 2.3 Trama 2.3.1 Continuidade com os outros jogos da série 3 Missões 4 Desenvolvimento e lançamento 5 Trilha sonora 6 Recepção 6.1 Vendas 7 O caso Hot Coffee 8 Possível Remasterização Confirmada 9 Referências 10 Ligações externas Jogabilidade| editar código-fonte San Andreas (GTA San Andreas) está estruturado de maneira similar aos dois jogos anteriores da série Grand Theft Auto. A parte central do jogo consiste de elementos de um jogo de corrida combinado com um third-person shooter, e um ambiente aberto e livre que permite ao jogador interagir e se locomover. A pé, o personagem controlado pelo jogador é capaz de andar, nadar e mergulhar(o primeiro jogo da série na qual isto é possível), escalar e pular, além de usar armas e se envolver em diversos tipos de combates manuais. Os jogadores também podem controlar diversos tipos de veículos, incluindo automóveis, caminhões, barcos, aviões, helicópteros, trens, tanque de guerra, motocicletas, bicicletas e karts entre outros. O sistema de jogo aberto e não-linear permite aos jogadores explorar e escolher como desejam jogar o jogo exatamente. Embora as missões da trama sejam necessárias para o progresso através do jogo, e para destravar outras cidades (todas àreas rurais; San Fierro; deserto e por último Las Venturas) e algum conteúdo do jogo, elas não são obrigatórias, e os jogadores podem completá-las quando quiser, e simplesmente vagar pelos territórios quando não as estiverem cumprindo. No entanto, criar muitos conflitos podem atrair atração indesejada - e potencialmente fatal - das autoridades; quanto mais caos causado, mais intensa a resposta: a polícia cuida das infrações menos graves, como ataque a transeuntes, apontar armas em locais públicos, roubo de carros, alguns assassinatos), enquanto equipes da SWAT, do FBI e até mesmo o exército americano respondem a distúrbios mais graves. O jogador também pode participar de diversas missões opcionais; entre elas estão as tradicionais missões adicionais dos jogos anteriores, como dirigir um táxi e conduzir passageiros pela cidade, apagar incêndios com um carro de bombeiro, dirigir uma ambulância pela cidade e combater o crime, como justiceiro. Entre as novas adições estão missões onde o jogador pode desempenhar a função de ladrão de residência ou cafetão, fazer entregas de carga através de trens e caminhões, e frequentar auto escola; moto escola; escola náutica e especialização em aviação - onde ele ainda pode desenvolver sua habilidade em muitos dos veículos existentes no jogo. Ao contrário de Vice City e GTA III, que precisavam interromper o jogo para carregar mais dados sempre que o jogador se deslocava para distritos diferentes da cidade, o GTA: San Andreas não apresenta nenhum tipo de espera enquanto o jogador está se movimentando (o que é notável, já que seu mapa é muito maior que o dos jogos anteriores). As únicas cenas de carregamento no jogo são para ilustrar interlúdios ou antes de mostrar os interiores dos ambientes. Algumas outras diferenças entre o San Andreas e seus predecessores estão a possibilidade de multiplayer nas chamadas missões Rampage (embora não na versão para PC), e a mudança dos 'pacotes secretos' dos antecessores por pichações(Tags), fotografias (Photo ops), ferraduras (Horseshoes) e ostras (Oysters) que podem ser feitas ou coletadas pelo jogador para desbloquear kits (spaws) de armamentos, cada safehouse tem um conjunto diferente de "Ferramentas". Os controles de câmera, das lutas e do posicionamento do alvo das armas de fogo foram retrabalhados, de maneira a incorporar conceitos de outro jogo da Rockstar, Manhunt, incluindo diversos elementos de ações sigilosas,7 assim como miras melhoradas e um mostrador da saúde do personagem, que muda de cor verde para vermelho ou negro dependendo do seu estado. A versão para PC ainda implementou acordes de mouse; o jogador deve segurar o botão direito do mouse para ativar a mira, e então clicar ou segurar o botão esquerdo para atirar ou utilizar algum item, como uma câmera fotográfica. O jogador pode, pela primeira vez na série, nadar e subir em muros ou paredes.8 A capacidade de nadar tem um grande efeito no personagem também, já que a água pela primeira vez não representa uma barreira impedindo a sua locomoção pelo cenário. Para um poder de fogo maior, os jogadores também podem ter duas armas ao mesmo tempo, ou fazer um tiroteio de dentro de um veículo (drive-by shooting), com outros membros da gangue. Devido ao imenso tamanho do mapa de San Andreas, uma marcação pode ser adicionada ao mapa HUD que é visualizado na tela, auxiliando o jogador a chegar a um destino. A inteligência artificial do jogo também foi muito melhorada em relação a seus antecessores. O jogador não pode mais, por exemplo, espancar até à morte algum transeunte numa rua movimentada, em plena luz do dia, sem que haja alguma reação do público. Enquanto a maioria dos pedestres, por exemplo, pode fugir ou se esconder, alguns civis armados (como traficantes de drogas ou membros de outras gangues) podem atacar CJ, ao que os membros da gangue de CJ podem responder fogo e perseguir seus oponentes. Os policiais agora também perseguem personagens não-controlados pelo jogador que estejam cometendo crimes. Veículos| editar código-fonte No total existem no jogo cerca de 200 tipos de veículos, comparados a aproximadamente 85 no GTA III. Entre as novas adições estão bicicletas, buggies, colheitadeiras, limpadores de rua, hovercrafts, caças e tanques de guerra do exército e muitos outros. As características destes veículos e a física de sua movimentação são similares às da série de jogos de corrida Midnight Club, que permite mais controle do veículo no ar, assim como melhorias no motor e modificações estéticas. Existem diversos tipos de veículos, para diferentes propósitos. Veículos off-road têm um desempenho maior em terrenos íngremes, enquanto carros de corrida saem-se melhor em pistas ou nas ruas. Aviões a jato e outros tipos de aeronave mais velozes precisam de uma pista de pouso e decolagem mais longa, enquanto helicópteros, embora mais lentos, podem pousar quase em qualquer lugar. Se os antigos jogos da série Grand Theft Auto tinham poucas aeronaves, que eram difíceis de acessar e de serem pilotadas, San Andreas tem onze tipos de aviões e nove helicópteros, todos relativamente acessíveis e integrados às missões do jogo. Diversas embarcações foram adicionadas, e outras já existentes em outras edições da série foram modificadas. Sinopse| editar código-fonte Ambientação| editar código-fonte San Andreas País Estados Unidos Maior cidade Los Santos Segunda Maior cidade Las Venturas Cidade mais Violenta Los Santos Área protegida Área 69 Ver artigo principal: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se passa dentro do estado americano fictício de San Andreas, que se baseia em partes da Califórnia e de Nevada. Abrange três principais cidades fictícias: Los Santos, correspondente à Los Angeles real; San Fierro, correspondente à San Francisco real; e Las Venturas, que corresponde, juntamente com o deserto que a cerca, a Las Vegas e o deserto de Nevada e do estado vizinho do Arizona.8 Os jogadores podem escalar o Monte Chiliad, com 800 metros de altitude (baseado no Monte Diablo), saltar de paraquedas de diversos picos e arranha-céus, e visitar doze vilas e cidades rurais, localizadas em três condados: Red County, Flint County e Bone County. Entre outros destinos destacados estão a Represa Sherman (baseada na Represa Hoover), uma grande base militar secreta chamada "Área 69" (baseada na Área 51), entre outros pontos geográficos. San Andreas tem 36 quilômetros quadrados,9 quase quatro vezes o tamanho de Vice City e cinco vezes o tamanho da versão de Liberty City do GTA III. Enquanto os mapas dos seus antecessores também eram restritos às áreas urbanas das cidades, San Andreas também inclui subúrbios e as áreas rurais entre cada uma delas. Los Santos possui três redes de fast-food: a Cluckin' Bell (paródia do Taco Bell), o Burger Shot (paródia do Burger King) e a Stacked Pizza Co. (parodia da Pizza Hut). No jogo tambem existem 4 aeroportos, 3 urbanos, cada um localizado em um cidade (Los Santos, San Fierro e Las Venturas), alem de outro aeroporto abandonado, localizado no meio do deserto, é nele onde o Carl CJ Johnson faz algumas missões, alem da Aero Escola de avião. Los Santos| editar código-fonte US Bank Tower Ver artigo principal: Los Santos (Grand Theft Auto) Como sua equivalente na vida real, Los Angeles, Los Santos é composta por diferentes áreas, que incluem bairros infestados de gangues, como Ganton, Willowfield, Jefferson, Idlewood e East Los Santos, baseados em Compton, Willowbrook, Watts, Inglewood, e East Los Angeles, respectivamente. A cidade também tem uma movimentada seção central, baseada no centro de Los Angeles; distritos ricos, como Rodeo e Mulholland (Rodeo é baseado em Beverly Hills, e seu nome vem da Rodeo Drive); os distritos da praia, como Santa Maria Beach e Verona Beach, baseados em Santa Monica e Venice Beach; e a glamurosa Vinewood, com o gigantesco letreiro de Vinewood, baseados obviamente em Hollywood e seu Letreiro de Hollywood. Los Santos ainda apresenta diversos pontos turísticos reminiscentes de edifícios e construções existentes em Los Angeles, como as Watts Towers, o Los Angeles Convention Center, a Capitol Tower, a Prefeitura de Los Angeles, a U.S. Bank Tower, o Observatório Griffith, o Forum, o Píer de Santa Mônica, a Ponte Vincent Thomas, a Calçada da Fama de Hollywood, o Hotel Bonaventure Westin, e o Teatro Chinês de Grauman. San Fierro| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: San Fierro Como seu equivalente na vida real, San Francisco, San Fierro caracteriza-se por um sistema de bondes e um relevo acidentado. San Fierro possui diversas interpretações dos muitos distritos e pontos turísticos de San Francisco, como a região de Haight-Ashbury (Hashbury, no jogo), o distrito gay de Castro (Queens), Chinatown, e a Ponte Golden Gate (Gant Bridge). Diversos outros pontos familiares foram recriados, como a torre do relógio no Embarcadero e a Transamerica Pyramid (Big Pointy Building) até a Lombard Street (Windy Windy Windy Windy Street) e a Ponte da Baía de San Francisco–Oakland (Garver Bridge). A Prefeitura de San Fierro lembra muito a Prefeitura de San Francisco, e também podem ser vistos na cidade os restos do Cypress Street Viaduct, viaduto que desabou em 1989 durante o Terremoto de Loma Prieta. Uma base da marinha, próxima ao aeroporto da cidade, também tem um porta-aviões e um submarino ancorados na baía.Na cidade,Carl Johnson tem duas namoradas.Uma chamada Katie e outra chamada Michelle. Las Venturas| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Las Venturas Las Venturas, como sua equivalente, Las Vegas, é o lar do jogo legalizado e, consequentemente, de diversos cassinos, onde o jogador pode participar de diversas atividades: blackjack, vídeo-pôquer, roda da fortuna, roleta ou jogar caça-níqueis. Além de estabelecimentos destinados ao jogo, existem diversos bares de strip-tease na cidade. Diversos dos cassinos que realmente existem, na Las Vegas Strip, foram recriados fielmente na Strip de Las Venturas, incluindo o Excalibur Hotel and Casino (Come-a-Lot, no jogo), a esfinge e a pirâmide do Luxor Hotel (The Camel's Toe), Treasure Island (Pirates In Men's Pants), The Mirage (The Visage), Circus Circus (The Clown's Pocket), Hard Rock Hotel and Casino (Las Vegas) (V-Rock Hotel), Flamingo Las Vegas (The Pink Swan), Imperial Palace (Four Dragons Casino), e Caesars Palace (Caligula's Casino). Outros cassinos na cidade são o Starfish Casino, o High Roller, e o Royal Casino; outros pontos turísticos incluem uma réplica do célebre letreiro Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas.10 O personagem pode comprar quartos nos diversos hotéis da cidade; além disso, a cidade tem uma ampla área desértica em seu redor, além de subúrbios residenciais e shopping centers, bem como uma área decadente (Old Venturas Strip ), com diversos bares de strip-tease e casas de apostas, baseados na Old Vegas Strip. Personagens| editar código-fonte Ver página anexa: Lista de personagens de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Personagens principais Dublador Personagem Young Maylay Carl "CJ" Johnson Samuel L. Jackson Frank Tenpenny Faizon Love Sean "Sweet" Johnson Clifton Powell Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris MC Eith Lance "Ryder" Wilson Clifton Collins Jr. Cesar Vialpando James Yaegashi Wu Zi Mu ("Woozie") Chris Penn Eddie Pulaski Armando Riesco Jimmy Hernandez Yo-Yo Kendl Johnson Ice-T Madd Dogg Jonathan Anderson Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross Charlie Murphy Jizzy B. Cynthia Farrell Catalina Peter Fonda The Truth James Woods Mike Toreno William Fichtner Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg Frank Vincent Salvatore Leone Personagens secundários Dublador Personagem Bill Reese Old Reece Eugene Jeter Jr. Emmet The Game Mark "B Dup" Wayne Kurt "Big Boy" Alexander Barry "Big Bear" Thorne Heather Alicia Simms Denise Robinson Claude Speed Kid Frost T-Bone Mendez Danny Dyer Kent Paul Shaun Ryder Maccer David Cross Zero Hunter Platin Ran Fa Li ("Farlie") Richard Chang Su Xi Mu John Zurhellen Jethro Navid Khonsari Dwayne Casey Siemaszko Johnny Sindacco Freddy Debi Mazar Maria Latore (Maria La Torra) Orfeh Millie Perkins Os personagens que aparecem no GTA: San Andreas são relativamente variados, e estão relacionados às respectivas cidades e locais nos quais cada um deles se localiza; isto dá ao jogo uma amplitude significantemente maior para tramas e locações do que Grand Theft Auto III e Vice City. O jogador é responsável por controlar Carl CJ Johnson, um jovem negro pertencente a uma gangue. As fases do jogo iniciais, que se passam em Los Santos, se passam em torno do tema da gangue de CJ, Grove Street Families, disputando com outras gangues, como os Ballas e os The Los Santos Vagos, por território e respeito. Organizações criminosas orientais, como a Tríade e uma gangue vietnamita Da Nang Boys, ficam evidentes na parte de San Fierro do jogo, enquanto três famílias da Máfia e, novamente, as Tríades - todos proprietários de cassinos - aparecem em destaque na seção de Las Venturas do jogo. Como nos dois jogos anteriores da série, as vozes dos personagens de GTA: San Andreas são dubladas por artistas e celebridades, como David Cross, Andy Dick, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Charlie Murphy, Frank Vincent, Chris Penn, Danny Dyer, Sara Tanaka, William Fichtner, os rappers Ice T, Chuck D, Frost, MC Eiht e The Game, e os cantores George Clinton, Axl Rose e Shaun Ryder.11 O protagonista, CJ, é dublado por Young Maylay, que faz seu trabalho de estréia. Trama| editar código-fonte Gtk-paste.svg Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. Depois de viver em Liberty City por cinco anos, Carl "CJ" Johnson retorna a Los Santos em 1992 para o enterro de sua mãe. Lá, encontra tanto sua família quanto sua antiga gangue, a Grove Street Families, em frangalhos. Ao mesmo tempo que começa a acertar questões antigas com seus companheiros de gangue e luta contra as gangues rivais pelo controle de território dentro da cidade, Carl começa a trazer as Grove Street Families de volta ao topo. No entanto, às vésperas das Famílias conseguirem o controle de Los Santos, CJ descobre que seus melhores amigos, Big Smoke e Ryder, estão trabalhando em conjunto com o oficial de polícia corrupto, Frank Tenpenny (dublado por Samuel Jackson) e uma das gangues rivais, os Ballas. Smoke e Ryder montam uma cilada, e deixam que os Ballas prendam o irmão de Carl, Sweet. Tenpenny manda então a polícia para prender Sweet e raptar Carl, que é deixado num lugar muito distante, numa área rural. Ao perceber que Tenpenny é sua única esperança de ficar fora da cadeia e conseguir a liberação de Sweet, Carl se vê obrigado a cumprir as ordens do policial corrupto, que incluem matar e interferir com pessoas envolvidas num processo criminal contra o próprio Tenpenny. Carl rapidamente conquista a amizade de novos aliados, entre eles Wu Zi Mu, um chinês cego, líder da Tríade, The Truth ("A Verdade"), um velho hippie, e Cesar Vialpando, um latino também membro de gangue que, como Carl, foi traído por seus antigos companheiros. Carl e seus novos amigos abrem uma oficina em San Fierro, enquanto esperam por uma oportunidade de retornar para Los Santos. Após encontrar e matar Ryder, Carl se envolve com os assuntos de um agente governamental misterioso, Mike Toreno, que deixa a entender que libertará Sweet se Carl o ajudar com suas operações secretas. Paralelamente, Carl ajuda Wu Zi Mu a promover o crescimento de um novo cassino na Las Venturas dominada pelos mafiosos. Eventualmente Carl encontra riqueza e eventualmente retorna a Los Santos, e Toreno cumpre sua promessa de libertar Sweet; porém este, para a surpresa do irmão, se recusa a fazer parte do novo estilo de vida milionário de CJ, e insiste em retornar para seu território natal e fazer as GSF renascerem, do que sentar-se confortavelmente sobre os louros de Carl. Tenpenny vai a julgamento por diversos crimes, porém as acusações são arquivadas por falta de provas, já que todas as testemunhas da promotoria estão desaparecidas ou mortas. A libertação de Tenpenny provoca uma revolta entre os cidadãos de Los Santos, semelhante aos Distúrbios de Los Angeles em 1992; impulsionado pela determinação de Sweet em derrubar o império de Big Smoke, que se tornou o maior traficante da cidade, Carl reconquista o território da gangue e caça os traidores responsáveis pelas tragédias que se abateram sobre as Famílias. Carl eventualmente executa Big Smoke num tiroteio final, escapando de seu palácio em chamas enquanto persegue Tenpenny, que fugira com toda a fortuna de Smoke. Após uma perseguição pelas ruas de Los Santos, Tenpenny perde controle do caminhão de bombeiros que dirigia e cai de uma ponte; Carl, prestes a executá-lo, é impedido por seu irmão. Ambos se afastam, e deixam Tenpenny "morrer num acidente de carro". As cenas finais mostram a confraternização entre a família e os aliados, enquanto Carl se afasta, dizendo que vai "ver o que está acontecendo no quarteirão". Continuidade com os outros jogos da série| editar código-fonte Diversos personagens, locais e elementos fictícios dos jogos anteriores da série Grand Theft Auto reaparecem no GTA: San Andreas. Catalina, a principal antagonista de Grand Theft Auto III (que se passa num tempo cronologicamente posterior ao GTA: San Andreas), acompanha CJ em diversas missões de assaltos. Claude, protagonista do mesmo jogo, também faz uma aparição breve, como o novo namorado de Catalina, depois que ela abandona Carl; os dois acabam perdendo uma competição de corrida para CJ, e Catalina acaba por entregar a CJ o recibo de uma oficina mecânica em San Fierro, em vez da propriedade do carro, afirmando que Claude "precisa do seu carro para chegar a Liberty City". Como uma espécie de piada interna, diversas referências são feitas à aparente mudez do personagem de Claude, devido ao fato de que ele não tinha qualquer frase ou diálogo no GTA III. Ken Rosenberg e Kent Paul, do GTA: Vice City, aparecem com destaque em diversas das missões em Las Venturas ligadas a Salvatore Leone, o chefe mafioso de Liberty City que aparece no GTA: III e em Liberty City Stories. Maria, que posteriormente se torna namorada de Salvatore, também aparece como uma garçonete no Caligula's Palace. CJ também menciona ter trabalhado para Joey Leone, filho de Salvatore. Jethro e Dwaine também aparecem em San Andreas; vistos quando Tommy Vercetti compra um estaleiro em Vice City, o personagem The Truth menciona que o negócio deles teria sido comprado pela Máfia. De acordo com entrevistas dadas pelos criadores do jogo, GTA III, GTA: Vice City, Liberty City Stories, Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto Advance e Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas são considerados como parte do "cânone" do Grand Theft Auto III, enquanto Grand Theft Auto IV marca o início de um novo cânone, onde diferentes regras de jogo serão observadas. Por exemplo, motocicletas teriam sido banidas, supostamente, de Liberty City, no GTA III; no GTA IV esta restrição não mais existe. Gtk-paste.svg Aviso: Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo. Missões| editar código-fonte Durante o jogo você terá 103 missões básicas para você seguir durante as três cidades de San Andreas; Los Santos, San Fierro e Las Venturas; para ocorrer o "desenrolar" da história e você entender melhor, também poderão ser feitas algumas missões e triatlos em outras areas do interior de San Andreas. Desenvolvimento e lançamento| editar código-fonte Após o sucesso de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, os consumidores aguardavam um novo lançamento da série Grand Theft Auto no final de 2003. A primeira evidência concreta do novo jogo veio em 29 de outubro daquele ano, quando a Take-Two Interactive anunciou que um jogo GTA ainda sem título estava planejado para ser lançado na "metade final do quarto trimestre fiscal de 2004".12 Embora não existissem maiores informações na época que apontassem para a trama ou onde o novo jogo se passaria, já existiam rumores de que ele se passaria no estado de San Andreas, na Califórnia, ou em Las Venturas, uma cidade similar a Las Vegas, em Nevada.13 Em 1 de março de 2004 a Take-Two anunciou numa conferência de imprensa que Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas seria lançado em 19 de outubro daquele ano, na América do Norte, 22 de outubro na Europa e 29 de outubro na Austrália.14 As primeiras notícias do conteúdo do jogo foram reveladas em 11 de março, quando foi divulgado que San Andreas não mais seria uma cidade, e sim um estado, que consistiria por sua vez de três cidades e todo o território em torno delas. Em 9 de setembro daquele ano, no relatório financeiro do terceiro trimestre da Take-Two para 2004, foi anunciado que a data de lançamento seria adiada por uma semana. No mesmo comunicado, a empresa anunciou as versões do jogo para Microsoft Windows e Xbox. San Andreas foi lançado para o PlayStation 2 em 29 de outubro, na Europa e Austrália, e no Japão em 25 de janeiro de 2005.15 As versões para Windows e Xbox foram lançadas em 7 de junho de 2005, na América do Norte, e 10 de junho, na Europa e Austrália. Em 20 de outubro de 2008 o jogo passou a ser disponível para download no Xbox Live Marketplace, como um Xbox Original.16 Uma versão para Macintosh, feita junta com a empresa Cider, foi lançada em 12 de novembro de 2010.17 Trilha sonora| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Trilha sonora de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Assim como seus dois antecessores na série Grand Theft Auto, o GTA: San Andreas tem uma extensa variedade de faixas musicais disponíveis, retiradas especialmente do período no qual o jogo é ambientado (início da década de 1990). Entre os artistas célebres incluidos na trilha sonora do jogo estão Billy Idol, The Who, Toto, Faith No More, Depeche Mode, James Brown, Soundgarden, Kiss, Rage Against the Machine, Danzig, Cream, Alice in Chains, Guns N' Roses, Snoop Dogg, N.W.A., 2Pac, Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, Stone Temple Pilots, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Ozzy Osbourne, Toots & the Maytals. San Andreas é servida por onze estações de rádio; WCTR (talk radio), Master Sounds 98.3 (rare groove, toca principalmente faixas antigas de funk e soul sampleadas por artistas de hip-hop dos anos 1990), K-Jah West (dub e reggae), CSR (New Jack Swing, modern soul), Radio X (rock alternativo e grunge), Radio Los Santos (gangsta rap), SF-UR (house), Bounce FM (funk), K-DST (rock clássico), K-Rose (country music) e Playback FM (hip hop clássico). O sistema utilizado para a música no San Andreas sofreu diversas melhorias a partir do que foi utilizado nos jogos anteriores da série. Se anteriormente cada estação de rádio era, na essência, um único arquivo de som repetido em loop, tocando as mesmas canções, anúncios e propagandas na mesma ordem, a cada vez, neste jogo cada "seção" é separada e combinada de maneira aleatória, permitindo que as canções sejam tocadas em ordens diferentes, que anúncios às canções mudem a cada vez que elas sejam anunciadas, e que eventos-chave para a trama sejam mencionados nas estações. As versões para Xbox e Microsoft Windows do jogo incluem uma estação de rádio adicional, que apresenta suporte para trilhas sonoras customizadas, através de arquivos MP3 importados para o jogo pelo próprio usuário.18 Recepção| editar código-fonte Prêmios IGN - Melhor de 2004 PlayStation 2 - Jogo do Ano,19 Melhor Jogo de Ação no PlayStation 2,20 Melhor Trama no PlayStation 221 GameSpot - Melhores e Piores de 2004 Melhor Jogo de PlayStation 2,22 Melhor Jogo de Ação-Aventura,23 Escolha dos Leitores - Melhor Jogo de Ação-Aventura no PlayStation 2,24 Escolha dos Leitores - Jogo do Ano no PlayStation 2,25 Melhor Interpretação Vocal,26 Jogo Mais Engraçado27 2004 Spike TV Video Game Awards Jogo do Ano, Melhor Performance de um Humano (Masculino), Melhor Jogo de Ação, Melhor Trilha Sonora Antes de seu lançamento, inicialmente apenas para o PlayStation 2, o Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas foi um dos jogos mais antecipados e aguardados de 2004, juntamente com Halo 2. O jogo correspondeu às expectativas, e foi louvado como um dos melhores jogos da história daquele console, com uma média de crítica de 95%, de acordo com o site Metacritic,28 empatando assim como o quinto jogo mais bem avaliado na históra do PlayStation 2. O site IGN deu para o jogo uma nota de 9,9 de 10 (a maior nota já dada a um jogo de PlayStation 2 pelo site), e o chamou de "uma peça de software definitiva" para o PlayStation.29 O site GameSpot deu ao jogo 9,6 de 10, dando-lhe um prêmio pela Escolha do Editor.8 O jogo também recebeu uma classificação 'A' da rede 1UP.com30 e uma avaliação de 10 em 10 da Revista Oficial do PlayStation. Alguns dos elogios feitos ao jogo estavam relacionados à abertura e ao tamanho colossal do estado de San Andreas, à trama envolvente e às atuações dos dubladores. Já a maior parte das críticas negativas feitas ao jogo abordavam falhas gráficas, modelos de personagens pobres e texturas em baixa resolução, bem como diversas questões envolvendo o controle do personagem, especialmente envolvendo a auto-mira. Alguns críticos comentaram que embora muito conteúdo novo tenha sido acrescentado ao jogo, pouco teria sido efetivamente refinado ou bem-implementado.31 Vendas| editar código-fonte Em 3 de março de 2005 o jogo já tinha vendido mais de 12 milhões de exemplares, só para o PlayStation 2.32 Em 25 de setembro de 2007 se tornou o jogo eletrônico mais vendido dos Estados Unidos com 8,6 milhões de cópias vendidas, à frente de seus antecessores GTA: Vice City e GTA III.33 Em 26 de setembro do mesmo ano o jogo já havia vendido 20 milhões de exemplares, de acordo com a própria Take-Two Interactive,34 e em 26 de março de 2008 ultrapassou o número de 21,5 milhões de exemplares, de acordo com a mesma Take-Two Interactive.35 O caso Hot Coffee| editar código-fonte Ver artigo principal: Hot Coffee Hot Coffee ("café quente", em inglês) foi o nome de uma modificação para a versão de computador que causou muita polêmica. Nele, em vez de CJ entrar na casa da sua namorada e ouvir os tradicionais gritos, sussurros e a imagem ficar balançando, ocorre um mini-jogo que simula uma relação sexual. No mini-jogo o jogador deve pressionar certas teclas seguindo um ritmo, para aumentar a barra de "satisfação" que surge. Apesar de ser uma modificação, o código para o mini-game estava presente no jogo, apenas não tendo sido habilitado. A ESRB foi notificada, e o jogo mudou de classificação, de Mature (+17) para Adults Only (+18). Foi descoberto então que as versões da Playstation 2 e do XBox também tinham o mini-game escondido, porém, era muito mais difícil de habilitá-lo, sendo necessário o uso de um programa chamado Action Replay. Mesmo assim, elas também tiveram suas classificações modificadas. Além do jogo ser recolhido definitivamente das prateleiras de muitas lojas, como a rede Wal-Mart que não comercializa jogos Adults Only, a publicadora do jogo, Take-Two, sofre processos em vários países que julgaram-se ofendidos por ter este mini-game no jogo, e, segundo eles, terem traumatizado seus filhos adolescentes com suas cenas de sexo. A Take Two respondeu dizendo que o conteúdo polêmico não aparece na versão oficial, e que é preciso fazer o download da modificação na internet. Em uma atualização, cortaram o código do jogo, impossibilitando que a modificação tenha efeito. O mini-jogo não esta mais presente no GTA, apesar que é possível ver o coração localizado no mapa, o que indica onde é a casa da sua namorada. Quando você vai a casa dela, aparece um lembrete na tela dizendo que ela não está em casa, e pedindo para você voltar mais tarde. Sempre que você voltar, ela nunca vai estar, pois o mini-jogo foi retirado do game. Possível Remasterização Confirmada| editar código-fonte Foi dito no dia 23 de Outubro de 2014 que o jogo Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas será relançado no dia 26 de Outubro de 2014 para Xbox 360. Junto com a confirmação do relançamento feito em comemoração do aniversário de 10 anos do game veio a notícia que o jogo rodará em 720p no Xbox 36036 Referências Ir para cima ↑ Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PlayStation 2 – Release Summary GameSpot CNET Networks. Visitado em 03-02-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for PC – Release Summary GameSpot CNET Networks. Visitado em 03-02-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Twelker, Eric (4 de janeiro de 2007). Rockstar Games Brings Full Line-up to Steam Steam Valve Corporation. Visitado em 05-01-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for Xbox – Release Summary GameSpot CNET Networks. Ir para cima ↑ Windows System Requirements Take-Two Interactive. Visitado em 29-8-2006. Ir para cima ↑ Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Game Script. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Kasavin, Greg (13 de agosto de 2004). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Weekend Update: Robbery and Home Invasion p. p. 2. GameSpot. Visitado em 22-03-2008. ↑ Ir para: a b c Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas review GameSpot (25 de outubro de 2004). Visitado em 22-03-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Q&A - Under the Hood, GameSpot, June 1, 2005. Visitado em 11-1-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Super Signage - NEVADA (page 1). Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Full credits for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) Internet Movie Database. Visitado em 19-01-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Douglass C., Perry (2003). GTA 4 Date Confirmed IGN. Ir para cima ↑ New Evidence of GTA: Sin City (5 de maio de 2004). Visitado em 25-05-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Coleman, Stephen (2004). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas IGN. Ir para cima ↑ GTA: San Andreas Released in Japan TheGTAPlace.com. Visitado em 29-01-2007. Ir para cima ↑ San Andreas Now Available on Xbox Live Planet Grand Theft Auto (20 de outubro de 2008). Visitado em 15-11-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Rockstar lança trilogia GTA para Macintosh entretenimento.r7.com. Visitado em 07 de Janeiro de 2011. Ir para cima ↑ Gerstmann, Jeff (07-06-2005). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas review for Xbox p. p. 1. GameSpot. Visitado em 21-03-2008. Ir para cima ↑ IGN's Best of 2004: PS2 Game of Year. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ IGN's Best of 2004: PS2 Action-Adventure Game. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ IGN's Best of 2004: PS2 Best Story. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004: Best PlayStation 2 Game. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004: Best Action-Adventure Game. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004 - Reader's Choice: Best PS2 Action Adventure Game. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004 - Reader's Choice: PS2 Game of the Year. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004: Best Voice Acting. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004: Funniest Game. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ GTA: San Andreas (PS2) no Metacritic Ir para cima ↑ Dunham, Jeremy (25 de outubro de 2004). Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas review IGN. Visitado em 22-03-2008. Ir para cima ↑ GTA: San Andreas reviews 1UP.com. Ir para cima ↑ GamePro review. Visitado em 17-03-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Reports First Quarter Fiscal 2005 Financial Results Take-Two Interactive (3 de março de 2005). Visitado em 01-11-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Sidener, Jonathan (25 de setembro de 2007). Microsoft pins Xbox 360 hopes on 'Halo 3' sales Signonsandiego.com. Visitado em 29-10-2007. Ir para cima ↑ Take-Two Interactive Software at Piper Jaffray Second Annual London Consumer Conference (Webcast: Windows Media Player, Real Player) Thomson Financial (26 de setembro de 2007). Visitado em 29-10-2007. "Grand Theft Auto III launched in 2001 and sold over 12 million units. We then shipped another sequel in 2002 which sold over 15 million units, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. And then in 2004 we shipped Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which sold a remarkable 20 million units…" Ir para cima ↑ Recommendation of the Board of Directors to Reject Electronic Arts Inc.'s Tender Offer (PDF) p. 12. Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. (26 de março de 2008). Visitado em 01-04-2008. Ir para cima ↑ Gta San Andreas relançado em HD. Ligações externas| editar código-fonte Página oficial (em inglês) Expandir v • e Série Grand Theft Auto Portal dos jogos eletrônicos Categorias: Jogos eletrônicos de 2004Jogos para AndroidJogos para iOSJogos para OS XJogos para PlayStation 2Jogos para WindowsJogos para XboxJogos para Xbox 360Prequelas de jogos eletrônicosJogos da série Grand Theft AutoJogo do AnoJogos eletrônicos premiadosJogos eletrônicos desenvolvidos no Reino Unido Menu de navegação Criar uma contaEntrarArtigoDiscussãoLerEditarEditar código-fonteVer histórico Página principal Conteúdo destacado Eventos atuais Esplanada Página aleatória Portais Informar um erro Colaboração Boas-vindas Ajuda Página de testes Portal comunitário Mudanças recentes Manutenção Criar página Páginas novas Contato Donativos Imprimir/exportar Criar um livro Descarregar como PDF Versão para impressão Ferramentas Páginas afluentes Alterações relacionadas Carregar ficheiro Páginas especiais Ligação permanente Informações da página Item no Wikidata Citar esta página Noutros idiomas العربية Asturianu Azərbaycanca Žemaitėška Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ Български Català Cebuano Tsetsêhestâhese Čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά English Esperanto Español Eesti فارسی Suomi Français Galego עברית Hrvatski Magyar Հայերեն Bahasa Indonesia Ilokano Íslenska Italiano 日本語 ქართული 한국어 Lietuvių Latviešu Македонски മലയാളം Bahasa Melayu Nederlands Norsk bokmål Occitan Polski Română Русский Simple English Slovenčina Shqip Српски / srpski Svenska ไทย Tagalog Türkçe Українська Vepsän kel’ Tiếng Việt West-Vlams 中文 Editar ligações Esta página foi modificada pela última vez à(s) 22h50min de 1 de novembro de 2014. Este texto é disponibilizado nos termos da licença Creative Commons - Atribuição - Compartilha Igual